


Camp and It's Effects On The Youth (And Adults)

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camp, Camp Counsellors au, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Light Angst, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, OOC sometimes, Other, Some of the characters are younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In about five minutes, the next bus would pull down the driveway. J. Howelett Private School on their annual trip for the middle school kids to Camp Danvers. Matt will have seen many of these kids before, as it was a small school, but for the most part they’ll be new. He had always enjoyed his job, he loves the kids, and the work, but it had always been difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked very hard on this fic, and I am so proud of it. 
> 
> I am still BETA reading the next few chapters but expect them soon if I am true to my word. The story is their normal days at camp and domesticity. I hope you enjoy, and I hope I got your favourite (or one of your) characters in their somewhere! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Matt sighed loudly into his hands. In about five minutes, the next bus would pull down the driveway. J. Howelett Private School on their annual trip for the middle school kids to Camp Danvers. Matt will have seen many of these kids before, as it was a small school, but for the most part they’ll be new. He had always enjoyed his job, he loves the kids, and the work, but it had always been difficult. He took a deep breath in and rubbed his face once more. 

“Ready to go, Matty?” Matt jumped at Peter walking in, surprised that he hadn’t heard the younger enter. He must’ve been too deep in thought.

“Yeah, one second. Lead me out?” Peter nodded, and Matt adjusted his glasses on his face. Extending an arm out to grab Peters, then kissing him on the cheek as they left the door. Every time he felt his boyfriend’s presence he was reminded of why he did this job, because when he was younger he would have loved to experience something like this, but certain circumstances held him back. They walked over to the clearing that they’d been using as a parking lot to meet the rest of the counsellors and Wade, who practically jumped on Matt. 

“Matty-baby! Hi, gorgeous! I didn’t see you at breakfast this morning,” the taller ran a hand through Matt’s bright-red hair and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, “feeling nervous?” Matt gave Wade a small nod and a tremulous smile. 

“Matt, it’ll be fine.” Remy reassured him, finishing pulling on his counsellor shirt. Natasha had already been out there, as she was the most punctual of the group, and Johnny was running down the path from the counsellors cabins, almost tripping on the way down.

“Am I late?! Are they here?!” Johnny huffed, trying to tame his dishevelled bed-head and tie his shoes at the same time. He had a habit of sleeping through his alarm and it was getting kind of out of hand. 

“No, they haven’t even pulled down the driveway.” Nat replied. Wade chortled and slapped Johnny on the shoulder. “What’s the problem, Torch? Did you stay up playing poker with Logan again last night?” Johnny shook his head and stood up, straightening his shirt. 

“No, my PSP was calling my name. Steve and Raven said they’d be down later, by the way. Something about helping Erik move the fire pit or something.” The bus began to turn directly into the parking lot, making Matt shake Wade off of his form and move aside. The bus came to a stop and all of the kids began filing out. It was immediately obvious who had been here before. The new kids sat beside the bus, awkwardly; unsure of what to do. The rest of them crowded the counsellors, calling out “Hey!” and hugging their favourites. Wade was pretty much drowned in the sea of kids that were tackling him, but he just laughed and joined in on the laughter and reunion. Peter was the first to speak up, shooing some kids away and standing on the stump beside the parking lot. 

“Okay, kids, gather around! Come close so you can hear! Oh man, there are so many new faces this year!” he gave them a big smile; totally comfortable and confident in his actions. “So, for those of you who are new, hello! My name is Peter, but here we don’t really go by first names, do we?” the veteran kids shook their heads enthusiastically. 

“They call me Spider-Man!” he gave a little wave, “Or Spidey for short!” 

“Sticking with the spider theme,” Natasha started next, “I’m Black Widow.” 

Wade took the stage next, puffing out his chest and smiling widely for the whole crowd to see. He used to be so worried that the kids would be grossed out because of his appearance, but really they were awesome. Yes, he got the odd comment here and there, and the new kids looked a little terrified, but currently the older kids were absolutely beaming at the tallest of the group. “I’m Deadpool! But the kids call me D-Piddy.” 

“Nobody calls you D-Piddy, Wade.” Peter snorted, but he was cut off by some of the kids whooping and hollering ‘D-Piddy’ like they were preforming some ancient ritual. 

“Oh, guys, don’t boost his ego like that!” the kids roared with laughter, earning a couple high-fives from Wade. 

“I’m DareDevil, or DD if that suits you better.” Matt smiled, “I also know a few of you don’t know me so I will just let it be known now; I can’t see. I’m blind.” 

“I am the activities director, Gambit.” Remy shooed away a few kids that had still hung around after they had all quieted down. “DD and I will plan all of the activities you guys will be doing around camp. So before you do anything, try and ask one of us.” 

Johnny stood out in front and gave the cheekiest grin of all, from ear-to-ear. 

“I am the maintenance man, and also the coolest counsellor.” Everybody rolled their eyes, making the kids laugh again. “My name is Torch.” 

“That’s not all of us, but you will meet them as we go. So, you all of your separate cabins. I’m sure you’ve gotten to choose your groups and cabin numbers, or Professor Xavier already made them. You’ll have some time to go get sorted and unpack, then we will all meet in the rec hall for lunch because I’m sure you’re all starving.” 

All of the kids filed out and into their cabins at the opposite end of the parking lot. Wade kissed the back of Matt’s head and hugged him from behind. 

“See?” he peppered the back of his head with more light kisses, “It wasn’t that bad, Matty. The kids all love you! You just have to open up a little more.” Matt turned around to face his taller boyfriend and nodded. Peter dropped from his stump and kissed Matt on the head as well. 

“C’mon, boys, Logan probably wants help setting up.” 

~~~

“Do you still have those lizards?” Wanda asked Peter, inquisitively. 

“The skinks, you mean? Yeah, I actually need to feed them. Want to go up there later?” She nodded enthusiastically. Having been in grade 9, this was her third year at Danvers, so naturally Peter knew her. 

“How’ve you been, Wanda? Where’s Pietro?” 

Her face darkened slightly at the mention of her brother. 

“There was a car accident this winter,” She stared intently at the ground, unsure of where to look. “and he didn’t make it.”

Peter’s stomach dropped. He suddenly noticed the deep scars that ran across her arms, and the smaller scars peppering her face. He felt so terrible for mentioning this, but he couldn’t help it. How was he supposed to know?

“Oh, Wanda, I’m so sorry…” he engulfed her in a hug and she latched onto him like a leech trying to suck the energy from him to use as her own. It was full of desperation and built-up emotions, but still she didn’t cry. 

“I’m going to go sit with my friends.” she said with a small, fake smile. “Thanks for being there for us, Spidey. I know you and the others must get sick of this, but thank you for coming back. Every summer.” 

Peter patted her on the shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. 

“I could never get sick of this.” They both smiled brightly and Peter shooed her away once again to be with her friends. He sank into his chair once again and let out a puff of air. 

“What’s up, Spidey?” Wade inquired. He put a hand on his thigh under the dining table. 

“Pietro died, just so you know. I think it’s still a sore subject with her so I think it’s best just not to bring it up.” The taller man gaped widely. 

“How?” 

“Car accident.” 

Wade gave his boyfriends leg a squeeze, and a quick peck on the head. 

“Want me to make the after lunch announcements?” 

Peter nodded his reply and continued to pick at his fruit salad, numbly. Although all of them were close with Pietro, as they were all the regulars, he wouldn’t let that get him down this visit. He was glad to finally be at camp, away from the hussle and bussle of everyday life. 

Wade got up from his seat with his plate, stuck it in the dirty bin, then jumped onto the platform on the left of the dining hall. 

“Listen up, youngen’s, I’m gonna go over todays schedule so focus your ears on my pie-hole’s speakin’ words.” 

~~~

“I really don’t want to play never have I ever.” Wade whined. Currently, most of the counsellors, some of the veteran campers, and the new kids where huddled around the large fire in the main foyer. 

“Lord, Pool, it’s a tradition!” Johnny insisted. “Why wouldn’t you want to play it? It’s fun.” 

“One, it’s Deadpool, but I like Lord too, and second cause unlike you, Jo- Mr. Torch, I have done many things.” He grinned wildly at Matt and Peter from across the fire-pit, “Making this game unfair.” The tallest smiled cheekily at Johnny and turned to Remy. “Gambit, where’s Log-ey?” 

“The day he joins the camp games is the day unicorns rain from the sky.” Remy chuckled, and then turned to the kids. 

“So, enough with the hysterics! As a camp tradition, on the first night all of the new kids get to play a classic camp game to get to know each other better. Raven suggested ‘Never Have I Ever’, which I don’t think I’ve played but we will give it a go. So fingers up, and if you have done it then you put a finger down.” 

Everybody raised their hands in the air.

“Spidey, the honours?”  
Peter cleared his throat and tried to think of a good question, but it was surprisingly difficult to find a clean one. Maybe Wade had had a bad influence on him. 

“Never have I ever… Played a team sport.” Majority of the people in the circle put a finger down. Wade elbowed him in the ribs and scoffed. 

“*cough* *cough* NERD! *cough*”

“Hey! Deadpool, that’s not very nice. I had my sights on the math trophies, not the basketball trophies. Maybe you should have, too, considering your grades.” Wade just stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and then stuck a finger down. The childish act made the camp kids chuckle, which made all of the counsellors feel a wave of alleviation at their more comfortable actions. 

“You’re next, Buster.” Wade said cheerily to the boy sitting next to him. “Tell us your name and something you’ve never done.” He was shorter and sandy blond. He looked a little nervous and was self-consciously fiddling with his hearing aids in his ears. 

“Uh- My name is-is Clint and never have I ever… Put my shirt on inside-out and worn it all day.” 

Matt threw his hands in the air in exaggerated exasperation. 

“Oh man, Clint!” he put down a finger, “You’re playing this with a blind man, remember? I’m not even sure I put on my shirt right this morning!” the entire group broke out into uproarious laughter. Matt chuckled along too, glad that his efforts for making Clint a little more comfortable were not in vein. 

“You’re next, kiddo.” Raven gestured to the taller boy beside Clint. 

“My name’s Scott,” He adjusted his thick, dark glasses on his face and scooted a little closer to Clint. “and I’ve never… owned a pet.” Basically everybody put down a finger except Wade. Peter game him a confused look. 

“Wa- Deadpool, you’ve never owned a pet?” He shook his head enthusiastically. “We’ll get you one when we get home.” He patted Wades thigh, “Matt, do you want a dog?” 

Matt wrinkled his nose and laughed at the spontaneity of Peter’s question. “Wade couldn’t even take care of a fish, let alone a dog. Let’s talk later.” Wade looked hurt, and ruffled Matt’s hair, which was a hobby of his. 

“You better shut your trap, you crazy ginger. I’d be a great dad.” 

“Okay, boys, calm down. You can settle this domestic dispute later. We’re playing a game.” Johnny interrupted. “Okay, kid, you next.” 

~~~

 

Wade settled into the couch in front of the fireplace in the living room of the counsellors cabin, Matt snuggled tightly into his chest. They had just sent the kids to bed, and he was exhausted. For once. Wade had always been energetic. He loved to play with the kids and get to know them, and Danvers was one of his favourite places, but the first day was always rough. He had a crazy hankering for a beer, but there was no drinking allowed. Logan and Natasha walked into the cabin and shut the door tightly behind them. They said their quiet goodnights to Wade and the others and went to their shared sleeping areas. 

The subject of sleeping arrangements had been difficult at first. In their shared cabin, there were twin-sized bunk-beds in rows along the far wall in the most eastern room. Wade had trouble sleeping by himself, and since quarters were cramped, Peter and Matt would sub out every other night to keep him company. This got old after about the ninth time Matt had woken up on the floor. That morning, just about everybody had had enough.

“I’ve had it!” Logan growled, “I’m done!” he left the rec room abruptly, leaving everybody stunned and staring for what felt like an eternity. Peter’s mouth gaped, halfway though giving Matt a well-deserved back-massage. About twenty minutes later, Logan returned, slightly sweatier and less ticked off than he looked before he left. The only words that left his mouth that night had been.

“You’re welcome.”

Later, when they were going to bed, the boys entered the cabin to a slight mess. It turns out that in his fed-up fit of rage, Logan had removed the top bed from the bottom, and adjusted the wooden legs of the rustic bunk-beds to create on large bed. 

“Thanks, Logan.” Matt responded after being informed of what he had done.

“Don’t have sex, please.” Was all he said, and he shifted around and went to sleep. 

“No promises!” Wade snickered, and herded his boys into the bed. That night everybody slept comfortably, and nobody ended up on the floor. Every night, the counsellors would switch up who would sleep in the kids cabins to cupervise, and that was the real trouble. The kids didn’t really know of the nature of their relationship, but a few had obviously caught on along the years. Wade and Matt would curl up on the counsellors bed and the kids would ask why and he would just reply, “For warmth.” 

Wade was just drifting off during his thoughts when the door opened again, and Peter slipped in. 

“I thought you were watching the kids today with Johnny and Remy?” he rubbed his eyes and adjusted himself slightly as to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend tucked neatly into his side. 

“Steve offered to fill-in for me, cause he knew how stressed Matt was today.” 

Wade nodded and kissed Matts head then leaned up to meet Peters lips with his own scarred, chapped ones. 

“I wonder why he was so worried. It’s our fifth year in a row doing this, he should be used to it.” Peter just shrugged and kneeled in front of the couch. He shook the sleeping ginger lightly and cupped his face. 

“Hey, sweetheart, I think its time for bed.” Matt nodded, and Peter gave him another kiss to the forehead. Wade helped him up comfortably and they walked together to the sleeping quarters, where everybody was already in bed. 

They silently got changed into pyjamas and slipped into bed, sharing one last goodnight kiss and let themselves drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! 
> 
> The next chapter is strictly MTR, nothing more and nothing less. This chapter is kind of just like a day at camp, and a few surprising tidbits. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If I get enough feedback, this could possibly be a series. 
> 
> Thanks a million.  
> ~Levi

“Deadool, where are we going?” Wade continued to lead the way, shifting the small Anna sprawled peacefully across him in a piggy-back. 

“To my ‘super secret lake-side retreat, of course!” 

Luke, who was trailing close behind, rolled his eyes. 

“Super secret? Deadpool, you take us here every year.” Wade snickered and petted Luke on the head. He continued to beat through brush and brambles to clear the way for the younger kids. Peter and Matt at the tail end of the group to hold everyone together. 

Wade loved to hike. He didn’t love big long tedious hikes up giant cliffs, or through tough weather, he just loved getting places. He loved the views at the end and being able to take a rest and relax when he got there, to take in all the sights and sounds. Life in New York was hectic, and their apartment in Queens didn’t really have anything special to look at, unless you count the old barbeque joint across the road and the bookstore right beside it. One of his favourite places to go was on the most southern side of the lake. The water was just warm enough and it was completely still and quiet except for the sounds of the birds and crickets chirping happily in the bushes. It was a lagoon all to himself, but he could always share it with the camp kids for one special day. On the last day they were there, before the kids had left, he would take Matt and Peter there for one final sit down. Even though Matt didn’t like the water, he would swim with Wade and Peters assistance to the dock a couple yards out and relax in the sun as Wade and Peter pushed each other off and wrestled. During the rest of their time, they would sit quietly, and savour the isolation and solitude for just a few more hours. 

Sometimes other things, too. 

“Luke, be excited. This is my special spot, and only special people get to visit.” He said matter-o’-factly. 

“Like Spidey and DareDevil?” 

Wade paused for a second, contemplating what his reply would be. 

“… Yes.” He hiked Anna up again and continued to walk a little faster so Luke didn’t have anymore time to ask questions. 

They weren’t always together. Matt, Peter, and Wade actually met through camp Danvers. Matt originally signed up to be a counsellor with his girlfriend, but they had a violent falling out the winter after their first year counselling. Peter and Wade lived nearby, and during their time counselling together, the three had grown very close. They tried to help Matt adjust to living in a house by himself but it was too difficult. He had become to accustomed to having things done for him. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take care of himself, it was that some things were just too difficult. So, the men decided to room together in an apartment in Queens. During this time, things just fell into place. First it was random flirty moments, getting a little too close during movie night, and eventually came the full-fledged confessions. They still have that same apartment in Queens, but the other bedrooms have since been converted into an office and spare bedroom. 

In the beginning, it was very difficult to try and hide it from the kids. They worried all the time that one of them would slip up or do something too domestic in front of the kids, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore. They had their boundaries, and what they could do in front of the kids, but most of them had caught on already, and that didn’t matter. It seemed that Luke had now, as well. 

“Voila!” Wade puffed out his chest proudly, presenting his small, secluded section of the lake. “Gather ‘round, kiddo’s! Stay safe, no roughhousing, no splashing DD if he doesn’t want to get in the water, capiche?”

The kids all shook their heads, eager to get on with the swimming. 

“Go ahead.” 

All of the kids launched themselves into the cerulean depths, few were hesitant and many were already anticipating the swim since they woke up. It was arguably the best part of camp. Wade ripped off his sweater to reveal one of his older camp shirts underneath, but he was already wearing swim trunks. He jumped into the water, it was cool on his scarred skin, but a welcome kind of cold. When he finally adjusted, he swam towards the floating dock, already packed with kids. He launched himself onto the dock, sending the kids into a shrieking frenzy, jumping off to get away from his chase. They all giggled at Wade’s failed capture attempts, and played along with his games. 

Matt and Peter caught up with the rest of them, setting up their lawn chairs on the far edges of the water and getting out the sunscreen. Peter squirted the thick liquid onto his left hand, and scrubbed it onto Matt’s back thoroughly. He worried his lip in concentration, trying to thoroughly cover Matt’s shoulders and back. When he was done, Matt did the same for him. They relaxed back onto the reclining chairs and listened to the playing kids and the sounds of nature. 

Suddenly, Wade ran sprang from the water and shook like a dog beside their lawn chairs. 

“Oh- Wade- C’mon! Honestly!” Peter shot up and tried to shield himself from the oncoming spray. Wade flopped down beside the chairs and leaned on an elbow to look up at Peter. 

“Please come in the water.” He tried to give Peter his best puppy-dog face, but Peter had seen it a million times before. “Pretty please?” 

“No, Wade.” He pet his taller boyfriends head, but didn’t look down at him. “What if somebody starts drowning and none of us notice because we’re not paying attention?” 

Wade stood up and shrugged, running back into the water.

“You snooze you loose, Parker!” 

Matt snickered at the innocence of the situation. Wade’s immaturity and Peters reaction were just as would be expected. They were very predictable. He almost regretted going back to New York and their regular jobs. He knew they would never have any kids, but it would be nice to imagine, so he savoured every last drop of Camp Danvers he could. 

“What’re you thinking so hard about?” Matt jumped in the air at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. 

“Nothing. I just don’t want to leave.” 

“What’s new. You don’t want to leave every year.” 

“Yeah, and every year it gets harder!” 

Peter sighed and pet Matt on the shoulder. He stood up and threw off his sandals.

“I’m going to dip my feet in, do you want to join?” 

Matt scrunched up his nose, and shrunk a little further into the plastic green chair. 

“You know I don’t like it. I get all turned around, and have no sense of direction.” 

“Yeah, I know, but just a little bit! It’s so hot out and nobody will dunk you in.” 

Matt adjusted his glasses and shook his head. There was something in Peter’s voice that could always convince him otherwise. He stood up, kicked of his sneakers, and walked towards Peter’s voice, walking-stick in-hand. He linked arms and Peter led him towards the edge of the lake. His toes touched the water and he instantly jumped back. 

“You’re doing fine, Babe, just keep walking.” 

Matt took another hesitant step towards the water, one foot fully submerged. Then he put in the second, and another, and another until he was knee deep in the water. He gave Peter a shy smile and sat down gently into the water.

"DD's IN THE WATER, GUYS!" Wade yelled loudly for everybody to hear. The new kids looked around in confusion, but the older kids whooped and hollered in celebration, but it was short lived. 

"Those two little boys are sitting out, aren't they? The two from the other night." Peter turned around to face the trailhead. Sure enough, Scott and Clint were sitting by a large fallen log a few feet from the water, chatting quietly amongst themselves. 

"How far away are they?" 

"Ten feet, maybe?"

The red-head got to his feet and walked towards the sounds of the boys chattering. He didn't know what he would say when he got over there, but he hated that any kids felt left out. He knew what that was like. 

"Hey, boys." He sat down beside them, a couple feet away. "You don't want to go in the water?" 

He could tell one of them shook their head but then Scott quickly let out a "N-No... uh... N-Not today." 

"Why not? Is something wrong?" 

"I don't want to get my hearing aids wet," Clint replied bluntly, “and Scott doesn’t feel comfortable in the water.”

“I-I have developing cataracts, I’m completely blind in my left eye. I just don’t like being in the water.” He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, obviously upset about being put on the spot. 

“Tell me about it! I get all turned around and worried, and I don’t know what  
s up and down and left and right, it’s the worst. I can barely take a bath without drowning!” He gave the boys a small smile, and he hoped they were smiling back. 

“You can come sit with Spidey and I if you’d like. All the kids know not to splash me but it’s really nice just to put your feet in.” He got up and started walking towards Peter again, sitting gently back into the warm water. 

A few moments passed and then suddenly Clint and Scott were beside them, hesitantly getting into the shallow pool. 

Peter shot them a cheeky smile.

“Glad you came to join us!” 

~~~

"Logan made sloppy joes, oh yes!" Wade looked euphoric as he loaded his plate with the messy sandwiches. "These are the fu-" 

Peter shot him a look.

"The freakin' best, don't you agree Hank?"

"Yeah, Pool, they're pretty good." Hank giggled and left the adults to sit at his own table with friends. When he left, Peter lightly smacked Wade on the back of the head. 

“Wade! Watch your mouth around the kids!” 

Wade looked hurt, he scoffed around his mouthful of soggy bread. 

“It just slips out sometimes!” Peter just shook his head, finishing up loading his plate and walking over to the counsellors table next to Matt, with Wade following close behind “At least I caught myself!” 

“Now, now.” Steve began, “What’re you bickering about now?” 

“Wade’s potty-mouth.” Peter replied around a mouthful of salad, flicking a tomato at Wade and hitting him in the forehead. 

“Hey, he’s been trying really hard lately. Cut him some slack. In the spring my nephew came to stay with Tony and I, and he really had to tone it down. It took him a lot longer than Wade ever did.” 

They had all met Tony in passing, whether it be when he came to pick Steve up from camp or at their annual dinner. He was nice, a little full of himself, but they all wished he would come visit more often, especially Matt. He was a busy guy, but in the limited time they spent together Matt had really enjoyed conversing. 

“How’s Tony doing?” Wade wiped some sauce from the corner of his mouth, “He must miss you.” 

Steve sighed loudly, “Yeah, but he’s got lots of work to do. He said he’d try to get out here at some point since we live fairly close but when he’s busy, he’s busy.” Everybody nodded in response. “What about you, Nat? Anybody at home?” 

She just shrugged, “There’s nobody really that I’m interested in right now.” She picked absent-mindedly at her salad. “I don’t know. I’ve tried dating here and there, I just never made a connection.” 

Logan came to join them a few minutes later, with merely a grunt for a greeting. 

“Wow, so nice to see you too.” Logan shot Remy a glare and continued eating. “If you stay cooped up in that kitchen all day you’ll never get to see the light of day.” 

“Eat me. You try to feed a hundred kids, and tell me how much you feel like socializing after.” 

Wade snorted, “Yeah, you’re a real social butterfly when we’re not at camp.” 

That earned him a kick under the table from Matt. 

“Ow! How do you aim like that?” 

“I have a lot of practice.” 

~~~

It was about a quarter-to-midnight, and most everybody had gone to bed except for the odd counsellor and the grade nine kids, and a few of the younger ones.

“ANNA!” Wade burst into the girls rec room at a full-on sprint, soda in hand. “I heard you were painting nails! Paint mine please!” 

All the girls giggled loudly. They were huddled in the corner of the cabin in full slumber party fashion, PJ’s and all. Wade wore a plain grey sweater, and fluffy blue pyjama pants with the batman symbol on them. He plopped down beside the girls and observed what they were doing. Anna was currently painting Wanda’s nails, and some of the other girls were making bracelets with Raven. 

“Do you really want your nails painted, Deadpool?” Jessica, a new kid, asked. 

“Why of course! Jessica, right?” she nodded politely, “It’s kind of a tradition. I just love it! All the boys love it, too.” The room erupted with laughter. Raven was killing herself laughing. 

“Wade, you’ve been in the same relationship for the past five years. I really think they’re just saying that.” 

Wade gave her an offended look, “I happen to know that they love it! Anna! What colours you g-“

“Deadpool, who is it?” 

Wade squinted his eyes and tilted his head, “Who’s what?” 

“Who are you dating? What are they like?” Anna pressed. 

Raven smirked widely, but kept quiet. She enjoyed having Wade put on the spot. 

“T-They’re uh- They’re nice! A-a-and pretty! You’d like them.” 

“Boys are NOT pretty!” Jessica stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Boys are yucky.” 

“I’m offended, Jessica. Do you not think I’m pretty?” 

Raven suddenly cleared her throat, “Jessica, don’t answer that. Wade, you’re very pretty.” 

“You bet your a- butt I am!” Anna passed him multiple colours of nail polish to choose from, and he picked a bright orange-red. 

“It’s the colour of DD’s hair!” he had said. 

“… Is it DareDevil?” 

Wade spit out his soda, making Raven keel over again. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat again with a cough. “W-What makes you think that, Wanda?” 

“I don’t know, just a hunch. Either that or Spidey.” 

Raven made a muffled snorting noise. If she didn’t stop laughing soon she’d probably pass out. 

“Well… maybe… yeah…” The room erupted in ‘Oooh!’s and a couple girls pat Wade on the back. 

“Okay, girls.” Raven interrupted, “Leave Deadpool alone, that’s enough gossip for one day.” 

“… Spidey too?”

“Maybe.” 

“SHUT UP!” Jean yelled, pushing Wade’s shoulder playfully. “Dangit! I messed up my nails!” 

“Sucks to be you, Jean. Anna, please paint my toenails.” She obliged, a wild smirk on her face. They all decided to leave it be for today, and maybe they’d interrogate him a little more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is appreciated! Some of the characters are OOC just to fit the plot, but fore the most part I think its fairly canonically accurate. Thanks for the read.
> 
> ~Levi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day at Camp Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLY DOOOOONNNNEEE!
> 
> Sorry it took forever! A brief conclusion to the fic. I really had NO motivation to finish it, but a lot of people were asking for me to finish so here you go.  
> ~Levi

The air in the cabin was damp and the left side of Matt’s pillow felt moist and cold. Mornings alone in the cabins were cold, but peaceful. Wade wasn’t there to steal the blankets, Peter wasn’t pushing him against the cold, wooden walls of the cabin, and nobodies knee was stuck in his back. 

He rolled over, blinking rapidly to wet his eyes. He listened closely, and he still heard breathing and heavy snoring. It sounded like everybody was still fast asleep so it must have still been morning.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the cold floor. He slipped on his slippers that Peter bought him last Christmas and his walking stick and drug himself through the front door and outside into the misty morning sunlight, which barely heated his skin. It was a quick shuffle to the dining hall where Logan was setting up. He pulled up a seat to the closest table to where the food was, and Logan passed him a cup of coffee. 

“How’re you doing, Logan? I feel like I haven’t seen you all week.” 

“I’m doin’ okay.” He finished drying the plate he had been working on and set it down, “Things have been busy.”

Matt took a sip of his coffee and cringed at the bitterness, then poured more sugar into it. It completely overpowered his senses, and ever since he lost his sight dull flavours had sufficed.

“Do you still like it here?” 

Logan paused and looked up at him, scratching his side-burns.

“Course, why d’you ask?” 

“I don’t know. It’s nothing, I just feel like I never see you anymore. You’re supposed to be taking a break right now but you’re always working.” 

“Maybe I like workin’ lots. You gotta problem with that, Matty?” 

Matt just laughed quietly to himself, “They don’t call you Wolverine for nothing.” 

Suddenly, Peter snaked his arms around the red-heads neck and peppered the back of his head with kisses. His glasses askew on his face and hair dishevelled to no return.

“Morning, handsome.” 

Matt smiled and tilted his head back to meet his lips, “Morning, Spiderman.”

Wade shuffled in behind Peter and slumped into a chair. 

“Hey, troublemaker.” Wade perked up a little bit at the nickname. He gave Logan a smile, then turned to Matt and whined for a kiss, and he happily obliged. Logan passed him a cup of coffee and he quickly brought it to his lips. Unlike Matt, Wade loved his coffee bitter.

Peter pulled Matts chair out a little bit so he could sit in his lap. He straddled the gingers hips and rested his head on his shoulder whilst wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“How’d you sleep?” he left sloppy kisses on the older mans neck. 

“Pretty peacefully. I didn’t have to worry about Wade rolling on top of me in the middle of the night.” 

Wade glared at him, hoping he could feel it. “That was one time, Matty.” 

Matt put a hand on his thigh and patted him gently. He heard Logan pull a chair out on the other side of the table and sit down with his coffee. “You guys make me sick. So domestic.” 

Peter just ignored him. “I can’t believe today is the last day.” He groaned in Matt’s neck. “I don’t want to go back to the city.”

“When we retire,” Wade interjected, “we should move to the country.” 

“Hmm.” Matt hummed in agreement. That was the dream, wasn’t it? He loved New York, he loved his town, he loved the hustle and bustle everyday, but eventually it would be nice to live in the middle of nowhere. No cars, no crazy judge’s, no construction, it would be peace. Matt could dream. 

Suddenly, a few kids from the cabins filed into the dining hall. Peter let out a groan and slipped off Matt’s lap, “That’s my queue.”, and he settled into the chair beside him. 

~~~

“Gather ‘round, everybody!” Peter called from his tree stump, “So I know you guys are leaving and all,” he looked down, trying to hide his tearing eyes from the crowd, “so we will give you some time to say goodbye before you load the bus. I hope you had a great time! Wear those T-Shirts proudly, please!” the young brunette hopped down and was met by many kids rushing over. They all hugged Peter and said their thank you’s and goodbye’s, then Wanda’s turn came. 

“Spidey, thank you so much.” She wrapped her arms tightly around Peter’s neck.

“You’re a graduate now, Wanda, call me Peter.” He stared at her sadly. Her scars a reminder of what had happened to her brother. 

“Peter,” she sniffed, “you’ve done so much for Pietro and I over the years. Next summer I was hoping I could come back to be a counsellor.” She smiled shyly at him. “My little cousins Billy and Tommy are coming next year. My mom just speaks so highly of this place that my aunt decided to check it out.” 

“That’s a great idea, Wanda!” he pulled her close again, “Keep in touch, eh?” 

She nodded and turned to bid farewell to the other counsellors. 

~~~

Clint led Scott over to where Matt stood, his crowd thinning out slowly. 

“Uh DareDevil, thank you. Scott and I were really worried,” he grinned sheepishly, “we’d been to camp before and it really wasn’t the most enjoyable experience.” 

“I would’ve love to come to a camp like this when I was your age, you know.” Matt smiled, “I’m glad that you guys had a good time.” 

The young boys smiled, and quickly hugged Matt and ran away towards the bus. He chuckled to himself, quickly saying goodbye to the others.

~~~

“Deadpool!”

Anna sprinted towards the tall man, Jessica and Jean close behind her. They enveloped him in a huge hug, hanging off his limbs like they were monkeys. 

“Goodbye, Deadpool.” 

“Bye girls!” He laughed, shaking them off. 

“We have a present for you.” She pulled out the nail polish that she had painted Wade’s nails the night before last. “It’s the colour of DareDevils hair.” She repeated. 

“You-“ Wade stopped himself, “Thanks, girls. I’ll miss you! Come back and visit, alright?”

“For sure!” Jessica added, giving him a small wave. Matt walked over and stood beside his taller boyfriend. Anna walked closer to Wade and grabbed his hands, motioning to Matt.

“Treat them right, Pooly.” She said, and then skipped off towards the bus, leaving Wade with his jaw agape. 

“What was that all about?” Matt asked,

“I-uh-they might know…” 

“Oh great.” Peter joined them, sighing loudly. “I don’t wanna leave.”

“Who does.” Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and Matts waist, watching the bus pull down the driveway. He pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks and pulled them in. 

“One more year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is encouraged! If I ever get a fact wrong or make an obnoxious grammatical error please point it out! I totally don't mind.
> 
> Thanks for the read.  
> 


End file.
